persona 5: heart-filled climax
by understandable paradox
Summary: just an idea


Everything hurts...the ground burns, his head feels like a bullet when through it, his body was bruised and beaten… but akechi arose. He was still within the wretched wreck of his father's mind. Even the body of his doppelganger layed on the floor. Shrapnel had shredded him and the ship's interior...he had a few questions..

Was he dead?

If so, is this hell?

How was he going to get out of here…?

Those questions would have to wait for now, given he could hear...something, picking its way across the steel carnage, it's weird chattering, and almost demonic speech only persuaded the former detective to draw his blade...he wouldn't die like this…

The beasts that peak their heads over the peaks of metal seemed less like demons, and more around some odd form of persona, with smooth snake like heads with blades winged out from the sides. Mouths foaming and filled with sharp angled teeth that betrayed their demonic nature, and metal and crystal bodies. Their arms capped with odd metal feathers…

Despite their lack of eyes, they still gave their mad screech as they sensed fresh meat within the hellscape. Merely grunts he thought to himself…

NOW! ROBIN HOOD!" he shouts, bringing his hand to rip away a mask that wasn't there…

In his shock, he was too late to stop the blade of the scythe as it rips through his head...ah, now he remembered.

He was in hell. After all that he did. After all the suffering he had caused, he was in hell, stuck in a forgotten portion of his dead father's shattered mind, continuously killed again and again. Forgetting it all just until his heart stops, with only a blade and toy gun to defend himself. All that he deserved for the rest of eternity…

Yet something within him wouldn't allow him to give in...even has the last heart beat fades away from him, his fill blazes on into the next cycle… something onlookers took great interest in…

The world was relatively peaceful, people were still opportunistic, supernatural happenings still occurred, but not as often. Much to the displeasure of a journilist who had come to japan, chasing after a new story, a series of events that seemed to go off every few years. All starting off in 1996 in mikage-cho, then more famously, the rash of killings and kidnappings in the small town of inaba...

Luka was getting closer and closer to the truth, after doing some more busy work under the mysterious rodin, he was finally tipped off about where the latest supernatural event took place, tokyo japan…

Apparently some big scale god had to do a massive memory wipe, or else everyone would apparently become traumatized from the conflicting imagery of angels flocking among the skeletons and gristle of beasts far gone...whatever that meant. He adjusts his glasses...he could see those angels flying right up high in the sky, plucking up the souls as they wandered, with demons among the ground doing much of the same...nothing new.

What was new was what hung about in the sky… draped across the building was the body of a massive tarnished machine… a hole right in its head. He attached the special lense to his camera and took a few pictures… he could take this to rodin for some assistance, of course, actually getting to him was a pain, he always hid the entrance to his bar in such odd places…

This time, right in an alleyway under some really nice graffiti art...he slipped into the shadows into the jazzy bar, rodin was cleaning off a glass, layed on on the table was a kid, dressed in a weird black and blue costume and black metal helmet…*

"Found a live one going around inferno, seems like his souls a little to strong for the place." rodin said, rather pleased with his find. In his fingers he held a red mask, almost masquerade-esque…

"Humans like this are a rare find indeed, egos strong enough to manifest and challenge even the gods." he wondered to himself, admiring the mask…

Luka sets the picture of the broken gold machine on the bar top and sits down...the fallen angel inspects it and grins, as if handed a rather interesting gift.

"My my my, a dead gods body, ripe for the pickings...normally I work with something a little fresher...but this I can make an exception for." rodin mused.

Luka awaited his part of the deal, this should not only pay off his debts, but get him some new info...a story like this could be huge!

Bayonetta was doing fantastic, for one, she hasn't been attacked by something covered in gold and spouting scriptures at her in a full month, but that's what had her worried… being attacked like that was the norm for umbrean witches…

Jeanetta also had the same worries, it was either something big was about to happen, or someone had messed with the balance of the world. She was more inclined to belief the first because it meant all she had to do was shoot another large angel to death, one of her many proficiencies.

Contact with madame butterfly also yielded little results, all the wisdom she had was something about a merger the likes of which would rock paradise and inferno shake to their vary core.


End file.
